marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn
Norman Osborn is a character in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. He is the mayor of New York City who hides his past behind a wall of lies. Under constant threat of attack, he has hired Sable International to protect him, expanding their role so they can enact martial law when the prisoners from The Raft and Ryker's Prison escape. History Early history Norman Osborn became friends with Otto Octavius after being assigned as lab partners in college. The two went on to found Oscorp, hoping to change the world. In the 1980s, Norman met and married an environmental attorney named Emily. As Otto would reveal years later, Norman became increasingly obsessed with genetics, likely in response to Emily's diagnosis with Oshtoran Syndrome in 1984. It is presumed to be around this time that Norman ordered the development of GR-27, an experimental genetic therapy, in order to cure his wife's condition, ignoring the obvious risks of the imperfect treatment. In 1986, Norman had GR-27, which had earned the nickname "Devil's Breath" from the lab technicians, administered on then seven-year-old Martin Li, who had come to Oscorp with his parents for a medical consultation. The treatment went horribly wrong: Li somehow gained superhuman powers, causing an explosion that killed the boy's parents. The incident resulted in Otto quitting Oscorp, as well as ending his friendship with Norman. Years later, Norman was elected Mayor of New York City, while still managing Oscorp as its CEO. During his tenure as Mayor, Norman carried out many of his promised initiatives, from an environmental research program to a city-wide crime monitoring system. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Norman is initially the target of attack by Li, who holds the Mayor responsible for his "negative" powers and the death of his parents. Norman's shady past is revealed when investigative journalist Mary Jane Watson uncovers a video tape that shows how he created the Devil's Breath and used it on an unsuspecting young Martin Li, transforming him into Mister Negative. Norman denies all wrongdoing, hiring Silver Sable and her mercenaries for protection. After Li is apprehended by Spider-Man, Norman claims credit, and this enrages a now unhinged Otto Octavius, who blames him for his financial burdens and stealing his research. Donning the mantle of Doctor Octopus, he steals the Devil's Breath and releases it in Times Square, infecting hundreds of thousands of New Yorkers. He then frees the convicts from prison, forming the Sinister Six and enlisting their help in dismantling Norman and his empire. Doctor Octopus eventually captures Norman himself, intent on forcing him to confess to his crimes. When he refuses, he is thrown from the top of Oscorp Tower, but is rescued by Spider-Man. Sometime later, Norman is seen in his secret lab, looking at his son Harry. Rather than being in Europe as everyone believes, Harry has been put into a coma until his father can find a "cure" for his illness, which he inherited from his mother. In light of the Devil's Breath debacle, Norman is forced to resign from his position as Mayor in disgrace. Characteristics Appearance Norman is an older man, being about 58 as of 2018, with graying red-brown hair. In spite of his age, he has a mostly slim physique. He is typically dressed in a suit with a green, pinstripe jacket, orange vest, and black pants with black shoes. During Officer Jefferson Davis' funeral, however, he wears an all black suit with a knee length coat. Personality Norman is a selfish, corrupt ruthless man, craftily disguised behind a political mask. He often spends money illegally for his own interests and abuses his position, violating citizens' rights to hire a private military group in place of the NYPD or carry out clandestine experiments. Despite his ruthless nature, he deeply loves his son and deeply loved his deceased wife, and possibly cares about those close to him or his family. It is revealed that his desire to perform genetic engineering experiments are not for his own selfish needs, but so that he can find a cure to heal his then dying wife and now his own ill son. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect': Norman is the founder and CEO of Oscorp, specializing in scientific pioneering. He is also a political, financial and business mastermind, transforming his company into a large conglomerate and earning an immensely large fortune within a few years. *'Persuasion': Norman is skilled at persuasion, being able to be elected the Mayor of New York City. Equipment *'Immense wealth': As the CEO of Oscorp, Norman is an immensely wealthy man. *'Oscorp technologies': The CEO of Oscorp, Norman has developed and has access to technologies which are deemed ahead of their time, such as experimental regenerative nanotechnology, experimental focus enhancers, experimental high tech masks and other experimental technologies. Relationships Emily Osborn Norman loved his wife Emily deeply and genuinely. Harry Osborn Harry Osborn is Norman's only son. While his love for Harry is genuine, his desperation to save his son caused him to continue the development of Devil's Breath, ignoring the obvious risks of a pandemic. Martin Li Norman met Martin Li as a child when he came to Oscorp for a medical consultation. Norman authorized usage of the GR-27 prototype, which caused the accident which gave Li his powers and killed his parents. As a result, his treatment led to Martin Li becoming Mister Negative with plans to take Norman down using his Inner Demons. Otto Octavius Norman and Otto Octavius met during college, and eventually formed Oscorp together. Otto would eventually leave the company following Martin Li's accident, after which Norman would take credit for Otto's work and overshadow Otto's achievements, forcing Otto to rely on grants and ultimately triggering his transformation into Doctor Octopus. However, as indicated by a photo found in his apartment, Norman still valued his relationship with Otto until the latter's turn to crime, and his efforts were likely an ill-conceived attempt to reach out to his former friend. Original appearance Normal Osborn is most notable for his alias as the Green Goblin. The character made his first appearance in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #14 (July 1964). Behind the scenes Norman Osborn is voiced by Mark Rolston in the game. Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man